Bar Crashing
by aBsoLutEriOt
Summary: An angry Jenny is peeved about a comment Gibbs made to the press. Where does she find him? At the bar with the guys. Pool tables, tequila and a blonde waitress that just won't go away.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story. If I did, things would be a little steamier between our JIBBS.**

_A/N: This started with the intention of being a little one-shot bar scene but then things happened and I got deeper into the storyline so its a two-parter. Hope everyone enjoys!_

_Part 1/2_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jenny Shepard surveyed the smokey bar, hell bent on finding one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Spotting him in the back corner around a pool table, she marched her way through the bar to him. She kept a stiff neck upon seeing bar stools with scruffy regulars who never left turn their heads toward her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched her Special Agent lean over the pool table to take his shot.

His jeans rested comfortably along his waistline as he sported a black long-sleeve shirt which read Marines down the left arm and had the anchor symbol across the back. Across the front it read USMC and for a moment she was surprised to see how dressed down he was.

He was eye candy to her and most other women and the clear view he had just given her of his ass almost caused her to stop in her tracks.

_Almost._

Provided that she wasn't pissed of course.

"Uh Rah, Gunny", Mike Franks trailed off from what he was saying and looked over Gibbs' head.

In slow motion Gibbs leaned up off the pool table and turned to see Jenny standing there, a scowl on her face. With the slight, almost unnoticed roll of the eyes he turned back to his game.

"What can I do for ya, Director...Jenny is it?", Franks moved around the table to stand next to her. "Buy you a drink?"

"Not you, him", she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. Gibbs stood up and smirked at Franks, heading to the other side of the table.

She felt herself becoming more irriated with him by the way he sauntered around the table; knowing that he knew she was there for a reason. The fact that he looked so damn good just pissed her off even more. Jenny reminded herself that she was here to ream him out, not to ogle at him like a lust-filled teenager.

But his eyes. Those lips. That hair. His whole _stature_.

_'Jennifer!_'

"Ah, Jennifer, what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea _you _would be out this late in a place like _this_", Ducky approached them and placed two beer bottles on the mini bar table next to the pool table, holding his own glass in his hand. "What can I get you to drink, Dear?"

She gave him a small smile, turning her eyes back to Gibbs. "Nothing, Ducky, I'll be leaving after I have a few words with Jethro. Thank you".

"What'd you do to piss her off this time, Probie?"

Jenny ignored the comment and watched Gibbs focus on Franks' turn. "I thought by now you would be aware that telling a reporter that your foot was going to make its way into their ass is..."

"What I _said _was, their asses had vancancy signs on them and my foot was looking for a room", Gibbs replied without looking up.

She lost it.

"Oh was _that_ what it was? I must have missed its entirety considering my top agent just represented NCIS with his asinine comment to the press, to which I now have to disclose a public apology to tomorrow!"

He leaned over the table again, the edge of his mouth quirking upwards slightly.

Oh how she just wanted to _smack_ that off his face. She sent a glare towards Franks as she watched his smile drop.

"I'm glad you think this is funny. I thought there was more than _one_ man at this table", she threw a glance over her shoulder. "Looks like you conquer all, Ducky".

Ducky had to serve a small grin at that one, but knowing how upset she was he thought it best to let them duke it out alone; therefore he motioned to Franks who looked content on staying for the fireworks. Jenny shot Franks a glare and he held up his hands and wandered back to the bar with Ducky.

She sauntered over and plucked the cue ball off the table as Gibbs prodded at it, stumbling slightly when he shot at just air.

He stood up slowly and reached for his beer.

God he was so sexy. The way he stood there, leaning slightly against his pool cue, watching her over the beer pressed tightly against his lips.

She just stood there, tapping her foot again, waiting for what she knew wouldn't come.

An apology.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny watched a waitress approach. The blonde-haired woman stood in front of Gibbs who still kept his eyes trained on Jenny's even as the woman began to speak.

"Ready for another one, Jethro?", the younger woman asked. Her sultry tone shocked Jenny and she only watched as the blonde leaned back against the pool table, eyeing Gibbs up and down.

A blush crept up her face when she realized he was still looking at her, not the blonde standing right in front of him.

"Actually, I'm gonna need two more shots", Gibbs spoke up, finally looking down at the blonde in front of him. The blonde turned to follow his previous gaze and her provocative nature wilted away as she glanced Jenny up and down.

She turned and gave her hair a slight whip when she looked back at Gibbs before replying, "You got it, Sailor". The blonde walked away and Jenny was sure if she looked she would witness the blonde swishing her hips.

Jenny stared at him, her eyes questioning. He manuevered around the table and stood in front of her, a grin pulling at his lips.

_Dammit._ She knew he hadn't missed the jealous look in her eye.

He leaned in close to her, reaching for the cue ball. She snapped her hand behind her and stood up straight, challenging him.

"Not so fast, _Sailor_".

His head rolled back slightly and this time she didn't miss the roll of his eyes.

"When your bimbo friend returns I'll be sure to inform her that if she wants to have a pet name for you, its only fair she calls you Gunny"

Gibbs ignored the comment and stepped closer, forcing her to move backwards until she hit the back of the pool table. He crowded her space and leaned in to kiss her.

She turned her cheek and listened to him sigh as he backed his head away but didn't move.

When she was sure he got the message she looked up at him.

"I'm pissed", she stated.

"I'm aware", he retorted as he lowered his head again and began to place soft kisses along her jawline which was clenched to its max. Sensing that she didn't shove him away was a good sign, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lead his kisses down her neck.

She moaned and allowed her head to roll back, the feeling of his lips on her making her forget all her anger.

And then...

She spotted the blonde making her way back over to them, a third drink in her hand. The blonde sat down the shots and held up another drink, taunting Jenny.

"This is for you, from the man at the end of the bar", the blonde gave her a fake smile.

Jenny couldn't believe it. She was _patronizing_ her.

She returned the smile. "Keep it for yourself, honey", Jenny winked at her and leaned into Gibbs who had been watching the scene unfold intently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her before the waitress walked away, seeking out his lips.

Jenny grinned inwardly as she caressed his lips with her own, tilting her head slightly to increase the sensation. When she felt his hands begin to roam her body, she pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

His eyes were half open and he was smiling at her. "Possessive. I like that", he grumbled in a low voice.

She leaned back, appraising him. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine and she would have liked nothing more for him to throw her back onto this pool table and take her right here.

But she remembered one thing.

She was _supposed_ to be mad. _Furious_ even.

Then another thought hit her. "How much have you had to drink?" He usually didn't grope her like that in public.

He shrugged and smiled, then moved away from her completely with the realization that their shots were waiting for them.

"To me not getting my ass kicked", he smiled and clinked his shooter against hers.

"Nights not over, yet", she mumbled and tossed the drink back, the burning sensation flowing the whole way down to her stomach. "What was that?"

"Mmm..Tequila".

He flinched slightly as he waited for the blow to his arm to come and was not disapppointed.

She shook her head and pointed her finger at him. "You're not getting me drunk tonight, Jethro. I have a press conference to hold tomorrow on behalf of your mouth and I won't do it hungover".

"Wouldn't dream of it, Director", he started to smile when she sent him another death glare.

"Can we get back to playing some pool now that the storm's over?", Franks and Ducky approached, their make-up session not going unnoticed. "Partners this time", he looked from Jenny to Gibbs as he twirled the chalk on the tip of his cue.

"Well I'd like to, but I say I'm rather tired and its been quite a day...", Ducky stated.

"Ah, come on, Duck. One game", Gibbs looked over at his friend.

"Alright, Jethro. But tomorrow morning I better not get a call until 0900 at most", Ducky slipped off his jacket and dropped it back onto the chair as he searched for a cue that fit him.

"That's the spirit. Jen will even be your partner", Gibbs smiled and looked over to Jenny who raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not playing, Jethro. I'll catch you at home", she began to walk away when Franks stood in front of her.

"Now hold on a second, lady. How you gonna leave without me buyin ya a drink?"

Gibbs chalked up his cue and shook his head with amusement.

"Come on, now. You can be my partner," he held a cue in front of her.

"Forget it, Mike. She's got a big day tomorrow, needs her rest. Besides, she wouldn't be much a pool partner," Gibbs jumped slightly when she tossed the cue back onto the pool table, making a loud thud.

She snatched the cue out of Mike's hands and walked over to Gibbs.

"Mike, you and Ducky can be partners. Neither of you deserve to be put on the losing team with little old me."

Her stare challenged him and with that he gave a cocky grin. "Who says we're gonna lose?," he asked.

"Says me," Franks gruffed, setting the table up. "Now either you two get a damn room or play some pool. Probie, I'm gonna enjoy handin you your ass."

Ducky broke, then expertly sunk three balls with ease. Next was Gibbs. He scrutinized the table, moving slowly around it, bumping into Jenny along the way.

"You know, people usually back away from the table when it's not their turn," he informed her, leaning across the table for his shot.

After that comment she leaned against it fully, only a few inches from his side. He chose to ignore her and took his shot, sinking a ball.

"Agent Gibbs, how did you learn to play pool so well?," she leaned over him as he prepared to take his next shot, letting her breast rub against his arm.

His hand slipped and he jerked the cue too hard, sending the ball bouncing into the edge and knocking it out of range. Nodding, he stood up and leaned back, taking it with a grain of salt.

Franks smiled an gave him a pat on the back. "Better luck next time, Probie." He took two more shots for the team, then looked at Jenny. "You're up, darlin."

She inspected her cue lightly, turning it around. "How do you work this thing?," she played dumb.

Franks looked at Gibbs and he and Ducky shared a laugh together as Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned over the pool table. She shifted her hips slightly back and forth, taking her time.

Gibbs nudged Mike roughly when he saw his older mentor's eyes glued to her.

Mike looked away and they all waited for her to take her shot. She nipped the cue ball, sending it rolling for about an inch before it came to a halt. "Does that count?," she asked, looking up at them with innocent eyes.

"Whew boy, we're gonna need another round of drinks," Franks rubbed his face as Gibbs grabbed the cue ball and lined it back up to where she had it before. He grabbed the chalk and placed it in her hand.

Jenny stared at her hand like it had grown three more fingers. "Jen," Gibbs took the chalk and twisted it on her cue before handing it back to her. "Now use a little more force."

She lined her cue back up and hit it. Hard. The cue ball flew off the table and shot across the room.

The men shared a look as another round of drinks came just in time.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead and stood behind her, sliding his arms through hers to grab the cue, pushing her forward over the table with him. Moving her hands to the correct position on the cue, he slowly slide the cue back and forth against their hands.

"Slow, controlled movements," he breathed in her ear.

She felt her breathing quicken at thier close proximity and forgetting their friends were there, she backed into him, letting her butt bump against his front.

Jenny smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Concentrate," he mumbled.

His hand covered her own and he tapped the ball slightly, sending their ball into a pocket.

"Now some places consider that cheatin'," Franks said, guzzling half his beer as Ducky just watched on.

"Is that so?," Jenny straightened up, stumbling backwards slightly. The drinks were starting to get to her and she felt a buzz coming on.

Franks weighed his options and tapped his cue onto the ground. Jenny grinned at his confidence as Gibbs moved up behind her.

Running her hands up his chest, she pressed them forcefully back down and across his toned abdomen, hooking her fingers in his belt loops. She bit her lip teasingly and looked into his eyes. "If you don't screw this up for us you may get lucky tonight." He could feel her breath against his lips and leaned in to kiss her. She backed away, teasing him.

With that she gave him a slight shove and stepped away from him, going around the table to consider her next move. She stiffled a giggle when he only stood there, gaping at her.

She reached across the table, making sure to give him an eyefull down her blouse. She took her time, lingering a little longer than needed, then snapped the cue ball, sending a perfect shot into the pocket. "3, Left corner pocket," she mumbled, concentrating again.

Sunk.

"1, Right side pocket."

Sunk.

"8 ball, left corner."

_Sunk_.

Gibbs looked over at Franks and Ducky, his grin almost as wide as his face, who just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Gentlemen, I do believe we've been hustled," Ducky replied shortly, a proud smile coming across his face.

Franks turned to Gibbs and held his finger up at him. "Gunny, so help me if you knew about this I'll..."

Gibbs held up both his hands, pleading his case. He shook his head while Jenny stood there leaning against her cue as she took another shot.

He was just as stunned.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story. If I did, things would be a little steamier between our JIBBS.**

_Part 2/2_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ducky shrugged on his jacket, saying his goodbyes. "Good game, my Dear. I do believe I'll be prepared better next time," he said, placing a kiss on Jenny's cheek. "Gentlemen," he gave a nod to Franks and Gibbs before making his exit.

The bar was windling down some and the lights were dimmer, the neon blue seeming to be the only source of substancial light in the place.

Jenny leaned against the pool table, her eyes squinted from all the alcohol she'd been consuming. Gibbs had already been past his limit also, but he knew he could hold his liquor better than Jenny ever could.

She reached out for him, yanking on his shirt lapels to pull his face down to hers, kissing him hungrily. He moaned into her mouth and pressed himself more firmly against her.

"Can't ya'll get a room or somethin'. Or at least wait til I walk 'way," Franks slurred as he pushed himself up from his bar stool.

Jenny pulled back with a smile, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Gibbs looked over at him and smiled sheepishly, having forgotten he was still standing there.

"Don't 'pologize and stop lookin at me like that, Probie. I'll catch ya'll later. Got a woman to woo and a fresh bottle- a tequila waitin'," Franks smirked and slapped Gibbs on his back before stumbling over to the bar.

Gibbs shook his head, amused at the older man.

A seudctive smile came over her lips as she pushed away from him and started to head to the bar.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?," Gibbs began to follow her.

She held up her hand and motioned for him to wait there.

When she returned she was holding a bottle of tequila, two shooters, some salt and a tray full of sliced limes.

"So much for staying sober for that press conference tomorrow," he commented.

Jenny chose to ignore him as she kept her eyes trained on him. She flicked her tongue along her finger then dipped it lightly in salt. Bringing her finger back to her mouth, she bit her lip, watching his face as she stuck her finger in her mouth, pulling it out slowly. She took the shot and grabbed a lime.

His eyes followed her every move, watching as she teased him with her tongue against her finger. He half-snapped out of it when he realized she was speaking to him.

"Hmm, what?"

"Come here, Jethro," she purred, eyeing him.

As he made his way to her, she sat up on the edge of the pool table, coaxing him towards her. She flipped her head to the side slightly to move the hair from her face, exposing her neck. He stood in front of her now, his eyes glazing over.

Without hesitation, he leaned down and ran his tongue along the spot on her neck that made her weak in the knees. He placed a little salt on the spot, then slowly removed it with his tongue, nipping slightly before he pulled away. She gasped as the cool air hit the spot on her neck.

She grabbed a lime slice as he reached for his own shot, placing it in between her teeth. He used his mouth to take in the lime, biting it to get the juices, removing it from her mouth when he was finished. She laughed when he spit it out off to the side and licked the corner of her mouth to remove the juice that he'd cause to drizzle down her face.

She turned her head to the side and captured his lips with her own. She prodded his mouth with her tongue and let it slip inside when he parted them. Their lips crashed together hungrily, their tongues dueling each other.

His hands ran up her thighs, bunching her skirt as they went along. Her legs parted and he moved in between them.

Suddenly she remembered where they were and though the bar had only a few patrons left in it, there were still people around.

She felt herself being pushed back onto the pool table when she had to stop him before she also was beyond the point of no return.

"Jethro," she broke the kiss, placing her hands on his chest to stop any further advancement.

"What?," he breathed, the tone of his voice sending shivers up her spine.

She pushed him away from her fully and jumped off the pool table, slightly glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the heated session going on in the back of the bar. If anyone had noticed, they were all too drunk to care for no one was looking their way at all. She stopped for a moment and contemplated continuing what they'd started, then shoved the thought from her mind.

Smiling, she grabbed the limes and the salt shaker and headed toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?," she heard him run up behind her.

"Don't forget the tequila," she tossed over her shoulder, making her way outside, stiffling a laugh as he turned and ran back into the bar.

She shuddered as the droplets of water began to hit her, watching the sky light up. A loud crack of thunder followed causing her to step back under the auning close to the bar's entrance. It was extremely loud and she was surprised she hadn't heard it inside.

"Got any plans for that?," a voice came from the left of her.

She turned her head and only saw a shadow standing there, leaning up against the brick wall. The figure nodded to her and she looked down at her hands and could only imagine what she looked like standing there with only limes and salt.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped slightly, when she realized it was only Gibbs. He looked at her, surprised. Surely she wasn't _that _drunk that she'd forgot he went back inside for the tequila.

Gibbs followed her gaze and he spotted the man in the shadows leaning against the building. He stood up straighter, the downpour sobering him up a little and wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulder, turning her down the street the other way. She leaned her head against him, relishing in his warmth and the safety he provided.

"Come on," Jenny smiled up at him and pulled away. She grabbed his hand and started to run, spotting her driver waiting on the next block. The rain was drenching them both and they slowed upon reaching the vehicle.

Jenny threw herself back against the black SUV, pulling Gibbs with her. She attacked his lips, wrapping one of her legs around his waist as they kissed in the rain, groping one another. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the handle of the door and grabbed the bottle from Gibbs, tossing their items into the car.

She crawled into the SUV backwards, gripping a fistfull of his shirt in her hands, she pulled him in right behind her. The divider was already shut. She made a mental note to give Stan a raise as he already expected the need for it to be up.

Placing her hands on Gibbs' shoulders, she pushed him back against the seat, climbing onto his lap. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her against him, grinding his hips into her. She moaned and fumbled around behind her for the bottle.

Gripping the bottle, she brought it to her lips, tilting it to take a gulp, grimacing at the burning sensation, then handed it to him. He took a swig then dropped the bottle back onto the floor, burrying his face in between her breasts as she arched her hips against him.

His hands were all over her body, running up the back of her shirt, grabbing at her ass, pulling her against him. He tangled one of them in her hair, pulling her head back slightly for better access to her neck. She threw her head back, her hands tearing at his shirt.

"Oh _God_, Jethro," she moaned. She felt her skirt being pushed up around her waist roughly, then felt him pause. Without looking at him a grin formed on her lips.

He had seen.

She had went to the bar. _Commando._

The smile fell from her lips and she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his hand lightly grazed the inside of her thigh, slowly making its journey up her leg.

She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his cool fingertips touch her warm center, caressing her. His calloused hands teased and taunted her as she arched into his hand. She gasped and tossed her head back so roughly that she felt his other hand come up behind her quickly, bracing the back of her head to ensure she didn't hit it on anything.

Not missing a beat, he slipped two fingers inside her, using his thumb to enhance the sensation. She began to moan louder, ripping his shirt open, sending buttons flying all over the vehicle. She ran her hands up his chest, scratching slightly with her fingernails, then lead them down to the seam of his pants where her fingers fumbled with his zipper.

The car came to a halt and he held her there, his pace quickening as she propped herself up a little better on her knees.

"Oh don't stop, _don't_ stopppp...," she trailed off, on the bridge of her climax. She ground her hips into his hand one last time before falling against him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Recovering, she lifted her head and met her green, lust-filled eyes with his.

"Get inside. _Now_." Without waiting for him to respond, she pushed her skirt down and opened the car door, yanking him out roughly.

She fumbled for her keys as he pressed up against her, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders against the door. "Hurry up," he groaned, his voice low in her ear.

"You're not helping," she mumbled, feeling how ready he was as he pressed up against her backside. Still she fumbled with the keys as he began to kiss her neck, moving her hair out of the way. Finally finding the right one, she opened the door, pulling him inside and slamming him against it.

Her hands roamed down his body, rubbing him through his pants. His head fell back against the door and her hands removed his half-ripped open shirt, throwing it to the ground.

She popped the button to his pants and grabbed the zipper, stopping only as his hand covered hers.

He looked down at her, then swooped low to kiss her. She hooked her fingers in his pants and led him to the stairs, walking up them backwards as he followed, their lips parting no more than an inch at a time.

They reached her bedroom, the door swinging wildly open as she finished tearing at his pants, pushing them to the floor. He lifted her before she could get a chance to get at his boxers, and walked with her to the bed, falling carelessly on it.

Slipping her hand inside his boxers, she stroked him, hearing his breathing getting heavier. He lifted her blouse over her head, then fumbled with the clasp of her bra. His lips nipped at her breasts as he flicked his tongue across her nipples causing them to harden under his touch.

"I want you. _Now_." She pushed his boxers down his legs as he worked at removing her skirt.

Bracing himself on his hands above her, he pushed into her, letting her adjust before he began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips matching his rhythm perfectly. He leaned down to kiss her as she met him halfway, her nails scratching down his back.

She knocked his arms out, getting leverage to reverse the position as she flipped them over, straddling him. His fingertips pushed into her skin as he gripped her hips, grinding himself upwards into her as she placed her hands on his chest as she continued to lower herself onto him.

"Jen," he moaned, his breathing harsh and heavy now as he lifted her, slamming her back down onto him.

"Oh, oh.. _ohhhhh_," she gasped. He looked up at her, his eyes searching her own. She knew what he was searching for, she knew he could see it in her eyes when she was ready. Just as she knew when she looked into his.

Finding the answer he was looking for, he waited until he felt her body begin to quake before letting himself go, letting their climaxes merge together.

She fell against him, both pausing for a moment to let their breathing return to normal. He slipped out from under her only to pull her against his side as he wrapped her in his arms. With his feet he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to where he could reach it, wrapping them both in it.

Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss behind her ear as she reached her hand around, pulling his face against her neck. He nuzzled her hair and mumbled, "I love you, Jen."

"I love you too, Jethro."

They laid there in silence, comforted in each others arms.

"I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?," Gibbs asked, feeling his eyes becoming heavy.

She turned slightly in his embrace and with a raised eyebrow she looked at him.

"How the _hell_ did that waitress know your name?"


End file.
